School Is For Dummies
by Mutant Chick17
Summary: OKay, I'm too lazy to write a summary but i reashure you it's not that bad.rnPairings Raven Beast Boy. Starfire Robin. Cyborg Ooc. Chapter 3 up! Im so proud!
1. Bad News and a Scare

**School Is For Dummies**

Hey, I have decided to forget about my first story, The Diaries Of A Titan, because I was getting bored with it. The Titans are going undercover to a school where the Hive members Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth are hunting a girl with tremendous powers, as the girl does not know of this. The Titans must stop the Hive members before they convince the girl that they are on the good side and the Titans are the ones after her. But, the problem is, the Titans don't know who the girl or the Hive kids are, and the Hive kids don't know who the Titans are, or who the girl is, and the girl, she is just plain confused! Will she fall in love with Cyborg (spoilers: YES!)? And will there be romance for Beast Boy and Raven (spoilers: YES!!!)? And I'm sure we all know about Robin and Starfire! But, when Cyborg falls for this mysterious girl, will Jinx be all right with this? Will she have to remove this girl from the picture? Read and Review to find out! Any suggestions? I just might take them! Also, I couldn't have made this story with out the help of my newest friend and beta reader: (drum roll please) audi katia!!! Thanks audi katia. You're the best! :-D

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

Chapter 1- The Bad News and A Scare

Beast Boy's POV (Point Of View)

I was sleeping in my room, dreaming peacefully, when all of a sudden, the door to my room flies open. My eyes fluttered a bit when I realized who was behind the door.

"Raven? What are you doing? Its like, 4:00 in the morning." I murmured.

"There's something downstairs!" She said rapidly.

"Wow, put spaces between your words." I told her calmly, still in bed.

"There's something downstairs in the living room!!!" she said while coming toward me and pulling me by the arm out of bed. She was wearing black pants with a midnight blue tank top. I, on the other hand, was wearing basically the same thing except my pants were baggy and I had on a white tank top. (AN: I think they are called wife beaters or beaters or something like that. Remember, that's just a name. It means nothing. Please continue.)

"Raven, don't you think you're over reacting?" I asked her.

"Do you _think_ I'd kid around at night?!?!" She asked, still trying to pull my arm.

"Okay, Okay! I'm up!" I said getting out of bed with Raven still holding my arm. Her grip tightened when there was a soft 'bump' from down the long, narrow stairs.

"Did you hear that, Beast Boy?" She asked me barley under a whisper. I was kinda afraid to say 'Yes', thinking she would freak out. But then again, how could I lie to someone as beautiful as Raven? Not to mention the fact that she could have my organs reorganized any minute.

"Yes." I said to her cautiously.

She looked at me and said, "If you ever, _ever_ let word out that I had to come to you in the middle of the night because of this, I'll have your organs reorganized."

What'd I tell ya?I thought to myself.

"Yes, I know. " I told her. There was another loud ' thump' and with that, she rapped her arms around my shoulders and yelped. As soon as she realized what she was doing she quickly unfolded her arms and started down the hall to the stairs. I suppose I am supposed to follow her, so I did. I was thinking about the things she did just now. She grabbed my arm willingly and practically gave me an all around famous ' Starfire Hug Of Friendship '. Well, of course it wasn't just friendship for Starfire when it came to Robin.

Raven could have also gone to one of the other Titans but instead, she decided to come to me. I mean, sure, my room and her room _are_ the first ones in the hallway and her room is right on the other side of mine, but still, it could possibly mean something! In fact, I'm certain. Who could resist me? I mean, come on, I'm not that bad.

Bang! I looked up and saw that I ran into Raven.

"What?" I asked her. "What is it?"

"Its outside"she said. We both looked at each other in the eye. "You can go first" Raven said to me.

"No way! You go first!" I told her, my eyes bugging out slightly.

"But don't you want all the credit?" she said, trying to reason with me.

"What's the point if no one will ever know?!" I asked. For once, my debate actually made some sense. As a reaction to this, Raven looked at me as if I had grown two more heads. Now that I think about it, that sounds kind of cool. Yeah I know, twisted and yet, strangely interesting.

"When did you decide to grow knowledge?" She asked. (AN: Does that make sense? I don't know, but oh well! By the way, I know Raven is out of character a bit, but I'm trying!) "Okay, we both go together. 1... 2... 3!" We opened the door and someone or something the size of four of me, maybe more, pops out in front of us. Before I knew it, Raven and I where hugging each other in fear.

We were screaming like kindergarteners. The thing was growling and had foam coming out of its mouth. It started to come closer and Ravens grip tightened. She was practically squeezing my neck off my shoulders! We both closed our eyes, still screaming. The fear taking over. Then the growling stopped, and was replaced with laughter.

We opened our eyes to see Cyborg rolling on the ground laughing so hard that he was crying. What was he doing?!?!?!? Wait a minute! That wasn't even rabies foam! It was whipped cream!! Raven and I where staring at him with the expression of dumbstruck.

After his five minute long laughing fit, he finally said, "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACES!!!!!! YOU LOOKED LIKE A LOVESICK COUPLE!!!!!!!!!!" He then started to laugh again. I looked over at Raven whoseface was slowly turning red. Her arms slipped off of my shoulders, still staring at Cyborg.

"You... you did this? As a joke?" She asked dangerously low and quiet.

"Mmm Hmm!" He said nodding his head yes with pride. There was a ' WUSH! ' past me and when I looked up, Raven was strangling Cyborg.

"If you tell _ANYONE _about this, I will personally relocate your cells and blood vanes so even the _Hospital_ wont find them!!!!" She yelled at him. He instantly pleaded and said he promised. As soon as he was let go, Cyborg rushed up the stairs.

"I'll see you two Love Birds later! Get it?! Beast Boy can turn into birds, **raven**is a type of bird!! I crack myself up!!!!" He said as he went into his room. I looked at Raven.

"So... we never mention this to anyone?" I asked.

"Absolutely." She said in response. We both went up the stairs, side by side.

When we got to our rooms (AN: That are next to each other.) I said "Good night, Rae."

Her response was "Good night Beast Boy." As I opened my door I heard her say, "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah? " I asked her.

She turned and said, "Thanks. " I heard the awkwardness in her voice then paused.

"No problem." I said smiling then went inside my room.

The Next Morning (Still B.B.'s POV)

I woke with sweat all over my face. I was dreaming that I was a duck and it was duck hunting season. What a scary thought!

"Beast Boy!!! Get your tiny green butt down here!!!!!" Cyborg yelled. I went down the curved steps of the stairs and found everyone down in the living room.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Dude we're goin back to school, and its all your fault!" Cyborg whined.

What was he talking about? Us, going back to school? No way!' I was so confused and thought this was another one of Cyborg's 'oh-so-hilarious' jokes.

"Yeah right." I said in response.

"Actually Beast Boy, he _is_ right. We have to go under cover to a school called St. MaryAnn's." Robin corrected me.

I stared for about 5 seconds. Those 5 seconds were the most horrible 5 seconds I've ever had up until this moment. Well, at least the ones from after i joined the Titans, that is.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T

Haha! Cliffhanger! So, what do you think? Wanna make me the happiest girl in the world and make me all warm and fuzzy inside? Review!!!!   
Mutant Chick17


	2. Getting Ready

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T  
Chapter 2: Getting Ready

Robins POV:

"**Actually**, Beast Boy, he is right. We have to go under cover to a school called St. Maryann's." I corrected him. He stared at me for a few seconds.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" He said in shock.

"You heard him, grass stain! Didn't I tell **ya'll** it was your fault?"

"Um, excuse me, boys?" Starfire said a small voice. She looked at me as the two bickered back and forth. I nodded in approval.

"BBBOOYYSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed as she grew very tall and started growing large teeth. She came back to normal size and looked as sweet and beautiful as usual. "I believe Robin would like to do the explaining of our concept." As soon as she finished there was stomping heard upstairs. Very loud stomps, mind you.

""Just what exactly is going on down here?" Raven asked as she walked towards us. Her eyebrow arched in a quizzical expression.

"Sit down Raven, There is something I have to explain to you all." I said calmly.

"Yeah, that we're being shipped off to some school of torture!" Beast Boy yelled as his arms were flying all over the place. "I can't believe you're doing this!"

"If you would all CALM DOWNI WOULD EXPLAIN THE REAL STORY!!!!!!!!!!" I barked at them. They all fell silent, so I began. "Okay. The HIVE has a new member of the team. There is this school called St. MaryAnn's and there is a student who has tremendous powers, powers that the HIVE are looking for. Now, it isn't the whole academy of the HIVE, but it is Jinx, (Cyborg flinched) Gizmo, (Flinched again) Mammoth, (Everyone flinches) and some unknown new member. Our goal is to go to the school under cover as students."

**Starfire let out a small "oh," but everyone else was fine. I took a deep breath and stared again.**

" We will try to fish out the HIVE members and also find the girl with strange but great powers. So no one will suspect how five new kids that are all hanging out together got there all at the same time, our backup story is that a teacher there named Modern Mourn has adopted us all from the same orphanage and we all were and still are great friends. This teacher happens to be Mad Mod (AN He's cool now and the Titans like him because he is cool and not bad. Got it? Got it!). This school is a catholic like one, but they bend the rules. You, see, they were supposed to study religion and stuff, but they some how changed it but kept the name. We will live at the school for as long as we stay because they have rooms that are like apartments, but only shared with roommates. There will be about 2 or 3 people in a room. There has to be at least one boy and one girl in the rooms that are shared. That way, we have boy's instincts and a girl's. Someone though, will have to share a room with a regular student. In fact, probably more than one person will have to to make us seem... um....-"

"Normal?" Raven asked.

"Um, yeah." **I replied.****  
**  
"And this school is St. Maryann's?" **questioned** Cyborg.

"Yeah." **I turned to answer him.**

"But how are we gonna keep everybody from noticing we're the Teen Titans?" Beast Boy asked. Everyone gave him a look , proving it was the dumbest question asked.

When no one said anything Raven spoke up.

"Gee, I don't know," She shrugged. "Maybe, we'll use holograms or image inducers. Or maybe, no one will notice a purple haired girl, or a green skinned boy, you think?" She asked sarcastically.

Beast Boy sunk into the coach he was now sitting on. He was blushing a deep red. "I didn't know." He said quietly.

Raven sighed and sat down next to him, which surprised him a bit. "So, who's sharing a room with who?" She finally asked.

"Well," I began "I figured that no one wants to teach Starfire to speak, um... correctly, so if you don't mind Star, I'll be your room mate." As soon as i had finished, she was jumping up and down in joy.

"Glorious!!!! Magnificent!!! Joyous!!!" and she went on and on. I was glad she had been excited, because secretly, I just made up that excuse in order to keep the others from getting suspicious.

I looked on the clipboard to see whom I had planned together. "By the way, we all have another person with us in each of our rooms, making us all have three. It would be more...Normal that way. Star you and me have a boy named....  
Demious Abricoado. " Everyone looked confused at his name.

"Perhaps, he shall become our friend?" Starfire asked, I just smiled at her, which made her blush. Maybe I do have a chance at her.

"Next will be..." I paused for a better affect, knowing very well who was next. "Raven and Beast Boy." I said with a smirk,

They both jumped up from their seats on the coach blushing.

"I'm sorry Robin, what did you say?" Raven asked sharply. A light bulb or two or breaking

"You and Beast Boy are sharing a room together along with a girl named...  
Dana Hark." I told them.

Another light bulb went out and a few plates shifted out of place in the cupboard and fell and cracked on the floor. This, I knew, was Ravens doing. Beast Boy looked at her unsurely.

"Um, Raven you ok-" He started.

"Fine." She said in her monotone voice. A lamp melted and the coach shook. She soon claimed her seat again, next to Beast Boy.

REGULAR POV:

'Oh great Raven, how are you going to get yourself out of this one.' She thought.

"Cyborg," Robin continued, "You're with a girl named Crystal Reeves and another girl named Lora Jones." 

"Sounds fine to me." He replied. "Are our rooms all around each other?"

"Yeah, we are all gonna be on the 5th out of 7 floors. We are all in the same hall way, too." Robin reported to the team.

"We are to mention nothing of the Teen Titans unless someone brings up something and you know what I mean by that. Also, we will have fake names, which you will get to choose your own. Today, we will go to the mall with our roommates to pick out something. You two will have to come back at a certain time together with everything picked out. When we get to the mall, I will show you where we meet. Any questions?" Robin looked around. "None? Good. Lets get ready to go then."

He looked over at Starfire and led her out to the T-car where Cyborg waited. (AN: Cyborg just so happens to be VERY fast, mind you.)

"I am, how you say, 'looking forward' to this mission. It is not like the other assignments you have given us, Robin." Starfire said as she smiled.

'Oh my god,' thought Robin. 'She called me Robin. Not Friend Robin, but Robin! Does this mean anything? Does she like me? Does she find me worthy of not being called Friend all the time? Is she not calling me Friend Robin because I'm not her friend anymore? Why is everything so confusing? Does mankind want my head to hurt from trying to figure these questions out, then not be able to talk to Starfire because I'm not paying atten-' He was interrupted by a hand waving in his face.

"Oh Robin? Hello? Is your mind being the hypnotized such as Friend Beast Boy? Please wake up and answer my pleases." She said while shaking his shoulders.

He blushed immediately and said, "Oh, sorry Starfire, I was lost in thought."

"OH NO!!!! ROBIN IS LOST IN HIS MIND AND CANNOT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!! CALL THE 911 OFFICERS, QUICKLY!!!!! Do not worry Robin, I shall save you!!!!!!" Starfire cried.

SCENE SWITCH TO RAVEN AND BEAST BOY IN LIVING ROOM

Raven was still sitting on the coach in shock.

'How could he do this to me? After all I've done for Robin, and this is the thanks I get? What kind of friend is he? He knows I love Beast Boy. How will I be able to keep my emotions under control if we are sharing rooms together?' Raven thought to herself as an unnoticed hand was shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, come on roomie! We gotta go!" Beast Boy said as he pulled her up out of her seat on the coach. "You're lucky you get to go shopping with me!" He said as he smirked. "I happen to be a great shopper! And I can haggle, too!" He added.

"Yeah, shopping..." Raven trailed off as if hypnotized.

"My god! You've been hypnotized by zombies! Wake up Raven! Don't let them control you!" Beast Boy started to shake her rapidly but she didn't seem to notice, since she was too worried thinking about what she would do if things got out of control.

"Come on Ya'll! What's taking you so long? We gotta go!" Cyborg whined as he came in to check up on Raven and Beast Boy. 'Dude. What happened to Raven?"

"She's been taken over by zombies!!!" Beast Boy cried.

"Oh yeah? Watch me wake her up outta La La Land." Cyborg replied as he stuck his finger in his mouth, engulfing it with spit, then took it out and was just about ready to pop it in Raven's ear when all of a sudden she looked up, saw the finger and shrieked. She jumped over to the other side of the coach landing on Beast Boy, causing him to be push over.

"Uh, Raven..." Beast Boy said as if to tell her to get up.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I didn't see y- EEK! Get that thing away from me!" She shrieked.

"OHH! I got Raven to squeak! Come back here! I wanna hear it again!" Cyborg said as he started to come closer to the left side of the coach.

"NO! Get out of my face, Tin Can!" Raven cried as she fled off the coach and into the T-Car in the back where she would be safe.

Cyborg stopped a minute, then looked at Beast Boy. "Do you squeak?"

"EEK! NOT ME!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy yelled as he too, flew into the T-car, escaping from harms way.

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

You know what to do. Review! And my thank you's go out to the reviewers and my Beta Reader.... Drum roll please.........audi katia!! Once again, I wouldn't be posting this story without her. Thank you audi katia!!


	3. The Car Ride

Hi guys! I'm _really _sorry about the long up-date. You see, for Christmas (which reminds me . . . Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!) my mom and dad got the whole family a new computer, cause our old one was… well… old. It didn't work at all. The most up-to-date game we had that would work on it was "Mother Goose", this really old game that's for _really_ little kids. How sad… But not any more! Now, I get to play the "Sims" and let me tell you, IT'S FANTASTIC! Because we got a new computer (a Dell) we had to install all the new stuff, one being Word which I am typing on right now. My mom wouldn't install it because my sister, Dad, and I were so excited, we couldn't get off! Any who, I better stop jabbing and start writing! Thank you again, Reviewers and Emily (Audi Katia).

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

School Is For Dummies:

Chapter 3: "The Car Ride" 

Cyborg's POV (AN: Point Of View)

As I walked to My Baby (AN: The T-Car) I thought about all this new information Robin had fed to us. _'Wow. TWO GIRLS. In the same room as me. Wow. This is gonna be a brand new experience. I wonder what it'll be like.'_

I enter My Baby and turn her on. Starfire is already showering Robin with questions. I can't imagine what it must be like for him. You have to wonder how he puts up with that 24/7.

Meanwhile, in the back, I hear Beast Boy trying to get Raven to once again laugh at his jokes, but as you may have guessed, she isn't amused.

My thoughts suddenly change to them both.

'_You know, those two can be so annoying! I wish Raven would just shut Beast Boy up and ask him out already. Either that or the other way around. Well, it's not fair to mock them when Starfire and Robin are far more the worst. It's not like they have any secrets to keep from each other. Deep down, Robin knows Starfire is crazy about him and vise versa. Especially after all they've been through. Like with Kitten, and when Starfire was gonna get married and so much more! They WILL get together whether I help them out along the way or not.'_

My thoughts are soon interrupted by a certain high-pitched voice that I had heard squeak not too long ago…

"Don't you think that joke was funny, Cyborg?" Beast Boy asks with eagerness in his voice.

"Uh . . . sure, I almost swerved off the road it was so funny!" I lie, seeing if he would catch on.

"See! I told you that one was good, Rae!" Beast Boy retorts to Raven,

"If you were paying attention, Cyborg was using sarcasm. Heard of it? It's when you stretch the truth out of desperation or annoyance to shut up the clearly aggravating and persistent boy, who makes no sense at all in both his jokes _and_ his conversations." Raven replied, clearly trying to show she still wasn't shaken up by the news of her and her "roommate".

"Awww, come on Rae! You know I'm funny! Even Happy said so!" Beast Boy said in response. I still remember that and Happy, one of Raven's emotions, _did_ say Beast Boy was funny.

"She was lying." Raven retorted back.

"No she wasn't! She said _everything_ I said was funny! You just didn't want me to know because you're stubborn!" Beast Boy argued back.

"No."

"Yeah huh!"

"No."

"Yeah huh!"

"No."

"Yeah huh!"

"I am not going to argue like a child with you!" Raven finally said loudly as an attempted to stop the conversation.

"Oh, so you _admit _that you act like a child!" Beast Boy replied with a smirk.

"No!" Raven said in order to persist that she _was_ right.

"Yes huh!" Beast Boy said, too, not giving up on his end of the argument.

This continued for quite a while.

"Geeze, do these two_ ever_ give it rest?" Robin said to Cyborg. He was sitting in the passenger seat next to Cyborg. Starfire sat behind Robin, She leaned forward in order to join in the conversation.

"I know what you mean, man, I know what you mean." I agreed.

"Why must our friends fight like so? I thought they liked each other, no?" Starfire asked with her confused voice.

"They like each other just fine, Star", Robin comforted as he reached back to pick up her hand. "They just show it differently…"

Starfire smiled then wrapped her hand around his proving her understanding. At this, Robin blushed, but soon shrugged it off.

"So Starfire…", Robin began as I secretly listened, "You know we're going to have to work on your English."

"What is wrong with my _"English"_?" Starfire asked him with question marks in her eyes.

"Eh…" Robin started. I could tell he wasn't exactly sure how to explain this. I mean, who would?

"Well, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and I say stuff like: We're and didn't and I'll. You, on the other hand, say stuff like: We are and did not and I will. If we go to that school and you talk like that, someone is bound to notice and word will get out that we are The Teen Titans." Robin explained. _'That was a pretty good way of putting it.' _I thought.

"What word shall get out, Robin? English?" Starfire questioned, still stuck deeply into confusion.

I laughed as Robin sighed and said, "What he means, Starfire, is that everyone will know we are the Teen Titans, and that we don't want."

Robin sent me a smile that was spelled with "Thank you". He's gonna be a tired little boy by the end of the day, this I know.

"Oh. Thank you for clarifying all this, boys!" Starfire said, cheerfulness consuming her once again.

I suddenly heard Beast Boy shout, "I KNEW IT!"

I stopped the car on the side of the road as Robin, Starfire, and I turned around to see Raven blushing.

"What's he yellin' about?" I questioned her.

Raven turned an even darker shade of red.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"I said that she isn't _really _crabby, she's just shy!" Beast Boy managed to say while being slapped by you know whom. "That's why she doesn't hang out with us, or tell us stuff, or any of the other stuff she doesn't do or does do, like lock herself up in her room!"

"Really?" Robin and I asked Raven together.

"Well, um…" She began.

"Come on, Raven! It's not like we'll all start laughing or something." Beast Boy told her, looking at her sincerely hoping to get her to admit what was so true.

Raven looked at him uncertainly, her face a cross between nervous and eager.

"Fine, I'm shy, alright?" She retorted with a harsh tone which made everyone cringe. She looked from face to face as if to identify if we were satisfied. "I've always been shy for as long as I can remember. I could always say mean, hurtful words to anyone and everyone, but I never really could express myself. I guess I was always afraid people wouldn't expect me to be so…" she paused her to find her words, "nice and… caring, so I just never showed it."

Beast Boy's face was churning with ideas, for once. I knew he was cooking up a plan to get her angry and playful, but to also show she was cared for.

"What would you say… if I told you, you aren't the kind of person to tell us all your feelings and that it was the stupidest thing you'd ever done?" Beast Boy asked Raven playfully.

Raven just looked at him and hit him hard on the head. "You should be grateful"

He just snorted at this. "Grateful of what?"

"That I try to tell you more things than abuse you by hitting you as much as usual. ' She said with a hint of a playful smile on her face.

Now _that_ was a miracle. Who would'a thought _he'd _be the one to get her to smile? He just gasped at this in astonishment.

"**YOU SMILED!**" He said as he pointed. "Wow! Wow! Cyborg, did you see that? I GOT HER TO _SMILE_!"

"Yeah, I saw that." I said and smiled. Deep down I already knew he'd be the one to get her to smile all along.

"Don't let it go to your head or I'll have to knock it back out." She said as she tried to get her smile back in control. It didn't work though. As she saw Beast Boy grin his stupid, goofy grin. Raven's smile became more apparent.

Robin and Starfire were just sitting there in the parked car, exchanging looks now and then, and staying quiet.

"You're still smiling! You're still smiling! This is like the biggest thing in history! Why are you still smiling though?" Beast Boy said, still in shock.

'_Because… you're smiling._' Raven thought to herself (AN: Yeah, she's out of character, OH WELL! This is MY fan fiction anyway!) while blushing.

"I know, I know, it must be me that makes you smile," Beast Boy asked. I could see he couldn't help but grin, showing off his fangs.

"Well, yeah…" Raven started.

"Why?" Beast Boy questioned once again, a blush forming on his face..

"Why what?" Asked you-know-who.

"Why do I make you smile?"

"Oh well, um…" This was a hard question for Raven, I could tell. "Because, you make me happy. Yeah, everybody else makes me happy too, but you….." Raven trailed while looking at Beast Boy. It was like they didn't even realize Robin, Starfire and me still sitting here.

Then, it was time, as the two started to ever so slowly-and unbelievably- lean in to each other. I knew what I had to do, and so did Robin.

Robin and I both said together as we pointed our index fingers-both from each of our hands- and brought them together to make a heart. We said together in a really high voice, "And some people call it… Puppy Love!"

Beast Boy and Raven blushed madly and looked away from each other

Robin continued though and he was hilarious.

"Do _I _make you happy, Raven?" Robin asked pulling his hands together and making his eyes go big and lovey dovey like. He was just joking of course, but it made Beast Boy and Raven blush even more.

Now it was Raven's turn.

"Robin, behave yourself. You don't want to make Starfire feel you're cheating on her, do you?" Raven said coolly and smoothly.

Beast Boy and I had started to laugh uncontrollably. She was good at making Robin uncomfortable!

Of course Starfire didn't catch on.

"Robin, are we playing a game in which you are cheating in?" Starfire asked again in confusion.

Robin sighed and said "Lets just get going…"

And off we went!

T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.T.

So, what do you think? Again, sorry it took soooooooooooo long! I actually FORGOT about this story while in the middle of writing this chapter. Thank you Reviewers and continue to read and review. And thank you Emily for your help in this story so far! And I know I say at the top "happy Christmas and happy new year!", well that's when I started this chapter, so that proves I really need to up-date sooner!

PEACE!

Mutant Chick17


End file.
